Put THAT Back Together
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Will Sakura be able to put something that difficult back together? Or will she fail? Who could possibly put something like THAT back together? Definitely not Sakura, or so she thinks. Will Sakura piece this back together? Please Review.
1. The Tour Guide

_**Put THIS Back Together.**_

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a young medic, leaves for Suna, to see the Kazekage after he is wounded (Not fatally) and manages to put something back together no one else could...

Disclaimer: Would I REALLY have this kind of time if I did own Naruto?

_**Put THIS Back Together**_

Sakura Haruno, apprentince to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was just entering the gates of Suna. She had been briefed on the mission, ready for anything.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura, you will leave for Suna tomorrow. The Kazekage has been injured, and even though it isn't fatal, I want you to take a look at it. You will be staying at the Kazekage Mansion, and will stay for as long as needed. Since the Kazekage will need to be looked at during his recovery, I want you to work at the hospital. I'm sure he'll be fine at the tower, and remember to do check-ups as often as you see fitting." said Tsunade, handing her apprentince a scroll with the details._

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura with a nod, then turning to leave._

_"Wait. You will have a guide there, since Temari and Kankuro will be on missions for a few days after you arrive. Here are the details on your guide."Tsunade said, tossing another, smaller scroll to Sakura._

_  
"Thank you, Tsunade." said Sakura, leaving the room._

_End Flashback_

"Excuse me, but you must be Sakura Haruno. I don't know any other pink-haired medic-nin, anyway." said a kunoichi, hanging upside-down from an arch above the medic-nin. The girl jumped down, revealing her out of country forehead protector. Sakura guessed she was what Konoha nin called ANBU, but she figured it was called something else where she was from. "My name is Rose Twilly, but my comrades call me Rose or Twilight. My teammate should be here so- "I'M HERE!"

Sakura watched as a girl wearing a similar outfit to the kunoichi ran through the village gates. She noticed how similar these were, only the girl called Rose had hers as black with red trimming, and the other was wearing a light purple one. "Yes, Sakura, this is my friend, Jasmine."

"I guess you know about how we were assigned to you. Seeing as how we're not from Suna." said the girl named Jasmine.

"Um, yes, my sensei mentioned how my guide would be one high-rank nin, and the other was a...um...what are you again?" asked Sakura.

"I'm a Kage of the Village Hidden in the Air. But don't worry, my friend over here made sure there was nothing that I would be needed in for a while. Just long enough to help you in Suna, and then get back to my village." said Rose.

"SPEAKING of that," said Jasmine, "how do you deal with that mass of paperwork? If that was just a fraction of it, I don't know how you go through an entire-" Rose covered Jasmine's mouth. "I don't want to talk about paperwork on my ONE vacation, ok?" said Rose, a bit annoyed. "Yes Rose." replied Jasmine.

"Anyway, let me show you to the Kazekage Mansion, then we can take you to the Tower so you can look at the Kazekage. Afterwards, we'll get your schedule, and show you around the hospital." said Rose with a smile.

Rose, Jasmine, and Sakura walked to the Mansion, dropped off her stuff, then left for the Kazekage Tower.

"Hello Gaara." said Sakura when she came into his office. He replied with a nod to her, not wanting to speak. "Well then, let's take a look." she said. After a few tests, she said Gaara would be fine, he just needed a little more rest, gave a list of medicines, and a nutrient list. He only needed a few bandages, antibiotics, and an ice pack.

"You're all set now Gaara. Just take this medicine every 8 hours, and switch that ice pack to a heating pad every time you feel uncomfortable." Sakura said packing up her supplies.

"Here is your list of duties at the hospital, you have to take care of any emergency cases, and then training the new medics." Gaara said, handing her a scroll.

"Thank you, Kazekage." Sakura said with a small smile, leaving the room.

"Wait!" Gaara said after the pink-haired medic-nin.

"Yes Gaara?" Sakura said, looking back in the room.

"Thank you, Sakura." Gaara replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the hospital...**

"Ok, that's everything. I have to get back to my village, something's come up. But, before I go, there's something I want you to fix." said Rose.

"What is it?" asks Sakura.

"Come with me." Rose and Jasmine lead Sakura back to the Kazekage Mansion. They slowly lead her up a few staircases, to the door that lead to the roof. "Now Sakura, there is someone who has been...broken, I want YOU to fix it." said Rose.

"Well, if there sick, I can easily put skin cells or organs back together." Sakura said cluelessly.

"No, Sakura-chan, I want you to put something even harder back together. I need you to put someone's heart back together." said Rose. She stepped back, motioning for Sakura to open the door. Sakura slowly turned the knob, opening it to reveal a very familiar person.

"Put THAT back together." whispered Rose and Jasmine into her ear, before disappearing soundlessly.


	2. Just shut up

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Or Gaara. Or Lee. Or Sakura. Or, well, you get the point.

_**Put THAT Back Together**_

"Oh, hello Sakura." said the young Kazekage.

"H-Hi Gaara." Sakura said nervously.

"Have the guides left yet?" Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Um, yes. They said something came u-OW." Sakura was interuppted mid-sentence. Gaara hunched over a bit when he said it.

"Gaara! Are you okay?" Sakura asked with a worried voice while running towards the hunched over Kazekage.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gaara said in a barely audible voice.

"No, you're not. Look, your bandages are soaked in blood. Come here." Sakura said, dragging the hunched over bleeding Kazekage to the kitchen.

"Ok, I think that'll do for now. I sealed up all of your wounds, replaced the bandages, and cleaned your shirt. Now, go get some rest. Here's an ice pack, when you get up in the morning replace it with a heating pad. You're not going to work tomorrow. Temari will take over for you, and Kankuro will be here by the time you wake up. Got it?" said the medic-nin in a polite but firm tone. Gaara was in too much pain to reply, so he just gave a nod and started for the stairs. "Gaara, wait." said Sakura. Gaara turned around only to be hit with a shirt in his face. He held back a laugh, took the shirt off his head, and glared at Sakura. "Put your shirt back on Gaara." laughing from the unpleasant glare she was getting from the wounded Kazekage. Gaara left the room with a small smile on his face. He finally couldn't ignore the argument that was going on inside his head.

**'WHEN WILL YOU STOP BEING SHY AND KISS THAT GIRL ALREADY!' Yelled Shukaku for the fourth time that night. **'Why should I kiss her? She'd be utterly repulsed if I did. I mean, who could like a guy like me with a perverted raccoon in his head?' **'I'M NOT A PERVERT! And anyway, I can tell she likes you. You saw the way she was looking at you, right? Or I guess you didn't notice the way she blushed when she saw you without a shirt?' teased Shukaku.** 'Just shut up.' Gaara demanded. **'Oh, what are you hiding? I mean, why don't you just send her out to the desert? Remember the good 'ol days?' **'Shut up. I'm Kazekage now. I would never do something to harm my village.' Gaara said, a little ticked. **'I don't know if you remember, but she's not from YOUR village.' **'...Just shut up.' **This made Shukaku laugh.**

Meanwhile in Sakura's head...

_**'WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM? HE WAS RIGHT THERE!' said Inner Sakura.**_ 'I'm an apprentince to the Hokage, and he's a Kazekage. In other words, we're too different. And besides, I'm pretty sure Temari set him up with someone by now.' _**'Then I'm guessing his girlfriend is going to be pretty tweaked when she finds out the way he was smiling at you when he put his arm around you?' **_ 'HEY! He needed me for support to walk. The guy was doubled over in pain, anyway.' _**'Then I guess that wasn't a blush you saw on his cheeks.' **_'JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!' _**'Aw. My little Sakura has a boyfriend. (sniff) They just grow up so fast nowadays!'**_ Pushing that thought away, Sakura reached her room, plopped on her bed and quickly fell asleep. The next morning she was heading out to work when Kankuro walked through the door.

"Oh, hi Sakura. How's my little brother?" asked Kankuro sweetly, putting down his puppet. (cough doll cough)

"Well, he's still sleeping. I left a tray of breakfast up in his room, though. I just hope he wakes up soon. Oh yes, he's supposed to change the icepack I gave him to a heating pad when he wakes up. I healed all of his wounds, they opened up suddenly when I saw him last night. Nothing major, he should be fine. There's some bacon and eggs on the table, and Temari already left for the Kazekage Tower. I'll see you all when I get home. Bye Kankuro!" she said hurriedly, giving him a friendly hug and a small kiss on the cheek. She practically ran out the door. Kankuro turned around, only to be met with a fairly angry brother, from what he could tell. "Hey little brother. Shouldn't you be in bed? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Gaara said, fists clenched. "What were you doing kissing her, Kankuro?" Gaara said in a semi-sort of bloodlusty tone.

"What? Oh, she was just saying goodbye to me. Why? She does that to all of her guy friends. Or at least Naruto too. She's like a little sister. That's all." Kankuro said, slowly backing away from the steaming Kazekage. "Why do you care anyway?" Kankuro asked in an accusing tone.

"Kankuro, I need to talk with you. Come with me." Gaara led his older brother to his room, where Gaara layed down on his bed, Kankuro sitting in the chair next to his brothers bed. "Kankuro, I need you to tell me something." said Gaara. Meanwhile, Temari, who had come to check on her brother's during her lunck break, stopped outside the hall and listened to the conversation.


	3. Let's go Sakura!

_On the last chapter:_

_**"Kankuro, I need to talk with you. Come with me." Gaara led his older brother to his room, where Gaara layed down on his bed, Kankuro sitting in the chair next to his brothers bed. "Kankuro, I need you to tell me something." said Gaara. Meanwhile, Temari, who had come to check on her brother's during her lunck break, stopped outside the hall and listened to the conversation.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Ramen. Can life get any worse?_

_**Put THAT Back Together**_

"What is it Gaara?" Kankuro asked, worry evident in his voice. "Did I do something? Did Temari do something? The Council?" Kankuro asked, seeming to get more worried with every breath. He started leaning forward in his chair.

"No, Kankuro, you, Temari, and the Council are all fine." Gaara said. This made Kankuro relax. "I want you to tell me what I've been feeling." he said. Kankuro gave a confused look at his brother. Gaara saw this, then continued. "It's Sakura. She makes me feel...different." He finally managed to say. Temari felt guilty eavesdropping on her brother's conversation. But she thought it was something she could help with. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard the door unlock, and heard a 'you can come in Temari' from an all too familiar voice. The door opened, Temari seemed embarrased, and merely sat down in the chair opposite Kankuro.

"Temari, what do you think is wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"I think that Gaara may have feelings for Sakura." Temari replied. Kankuro nodded in agreement. Gaara seemed a bit confused. Seeing this, his siblings nodded towards each other. "What Temari means by that Gaara, is that you want her to be happy. You don't want anyone to take her away from you." Kankuro said.

"And that you wish to protect her." Temari finished.

"That would explain why I was angry at Kankuro..." Gaara said, as he started to understand.

"Why don't you just ask her out, Gaara?" Temari said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It'll make her feel special." she replied.

"How about Temari sets you guys up for this Saturday, and Temari can just say it's one of her friends. Which, technically, you are. And I'm sure your wounds will be healed by then." said Kankuro.

"Ok." Gaara said. He got up, and headed for his closet.

"What are you doing Gaara?" Temari asked.

"It's my first date, remember? I have to find an outfit." he replied, throwing a couple of shirts behind him, two landing on Kankuro, one on Temari. They simply pulled them off and laughed.

"Looks like my little brother is growing up!" Temari said, still laughing. She got up and gave her brothers a hug, then left the room.

"Come on Gaara, I'll help you find something." Kankuro said. He got up from the chair, and helped Gaara throw shirts from the closet.

"Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the hospital...**_

"SAKURA!" yelled Temari. Sakura had just left the hospital, and was on her way to the house. Temari finally caught up, caught her breath, and dragged Sakura in the opposite direction. "Where are we going Temari?" Sakura asked.

"I got you a date this Saturday, so we're going shopping!" she said, still running.

"Is he a pervert?" Sakura asked in a worried voice.

"No! You'll love him, I promise!" Temari said, slowing down as they reached the marketplace.

"Ok, but if he touches my butt even ONCE, I'm gonna...-I promise he won't." Temari said, voice serious. Sakura noticed this, and nodded, obviously noticing that Temari was protective of him. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's ok." Temari replied. "Now let's go get you a new dress!" Temari replied, dragging Sakura towards one section of the store. Sakura laughed and followed Temari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That Saturday...**_

"And...Finished!" Temari said. She looked very proud of her work. She had just finished Sakura's hair, which was now in a bun atop her head, with silky pink curls hanging down. Her dress was also pink, which came a little below her knees. She was wearing black leggings, that matched the dress wonderfully. She also had a black matching purse. She was wearing five silver bracelets on her right arm, which matched her silver necklace with a pink heart for the charm. Her shoes had sparkly flowers on them, matching the flowers on her dress and in her hair. Her earrings matched her necklace, and made her green eyes sparkle. Not that she needed it, because she had put on pink lipstick and pink eyeshadow. She looked stunning, as Kankuro would've said. "Ok, let's get going. We're going to be late!" Temari said, pulling the pink-haired medic towards the door.

They arrived at the restaurant, and took a seat. A few minutes later, Kankuro arrived. He gave a few hello's, then gestured for Temari to leave with him. Before they left, Kankuro managed to push the dressed up Kazekage into the seat opposite Sakura. She hadn't realized that he had arrived, still looking at her menu. Finally realizing someone else was there she muttered an apology, and set down her menu. Then, her jaw dropped. She, Sakura Haruno, was on a date with WHO?

_**Ok, I kept getting distracted so be happy for now. How will Sakura react to being on a date with the Kazekage? Please Review. It'll only take a few seconds, anyway.**_


	4. The So Called Date Thing

Last time: "Ok, let's get going. We're going to be late!" Temari said, pulling the pink-haired medic towards the door. They arrived at the restaurant, and took a seat. A few minutes later, Kankuro arrived. He gave a few hello's, then gestured for Temari to leave with him. Before they left, Kankuro managed to push the dressed up Kazekage into the seat opposite Sakura. She hadn't realized that he had arrived, still looking at her menu. Finally realizing someone else was there she muttered an apology, and set down her menu. Then, her jaw dropped. She, Sakura Haruno, was on a date with WHO?

_**How will Sakura react to being on a date with the Kazekage? Please Review. It'll only take a few seconds, anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. I do wish I owned Naruto though...(sigh)**_

_**Definitions of all of the food and drinks can be found here: http://en. cuisine - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Put THAT Back Together**_

"Um...Hi Gaara." Sakura said, putting on her best smile, while still trying to comprehend what was going on. Gaara nodded and picked up his menu, and, sensing Sakura's nervousness, made it so she couldn't see him. Sakura gave a small sigh and thanked Kami that he had done that. She went back to her menu, trying to focus on the menu, then worry later.

"Hi there! My name's...Kankichi! How may I help you today?" The man was tall, good facial features, and he was decked out in black. It matched his black hair, which had blue highlights. Sakura nearly began crying, from how much he resembled Sasuke. But she didn't want to think about that here. She quickly ordered, keeping her eyes on the menu at all times.

The waiter arrived at the perfect time, and Sakura ordered Kukicha, while Gaara ordered Calpis. The waiter gave a smile towards the two, and said he would be right back. Before he left though, he gave a nearly invisible wink towards Sakura. Gaara got TOTALLY ticked off when he saw that. Sakura, on the other hand, hadn't noticed.

"So...Gaara..." Sakura began. Gaara set down his menu, looking up at the medic. Sakura blushed when she saw how much attention the Kazekage was giving her, but continued. "Um...tell me...do you...have...any ex-girlfriends?" she said, not coming up with anything else. Gaara noticed this, gave a small smirk, which quickly disappeared, and he looked down at the table. He mumbled something inaudible to Sakura, so she asked him what he said.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura said.

"I said...I've never...had...a..girlfriend." The Kazekage said, still looking down at the table. Meanwhile, in the back of the kitchen, the Kazekage's siblings wondered what the two were saying.

"Uh. I can't take this anymore!" Kankuro shouted. He quickly turned back to himself, and then remembered that he had to go back and serve the two again. Yes, the two siblings had come up with a system. Kankuro would go and take their orders, Temari would serve them, and Kankuro would try his best to make Gaara jealous. Temari and Kankuro gave a high-five to each other when they saw the reaction from Gaara. He was obviously too distracted to notice that it was his own siblings. Next up was Temari.

"Here are your orders, Kukicha for the lady, and Calpis for the young man." Temari said, in the sweetest tone she could muster. Temari had gone for an older woman, about in her mid-thirties or early forties. Her name tag said Telita, and she went back to the kitchen. Sakura couldn't help but be a tad jealous, her hair was extremely silky and long, in the nicest shade of brown. And she could've sworn she saw Gaara checking her out. Turns out, when she looked closer, Gaara was merely looking at her nametag, thanking her, and then turning back to Sakura. She felt so stupid for even thinking that. Her Gaara wouldn't EVER check out anoth- wait a minute! HER? Inner Sakura took advantage of this, to come and make her feel terrible. Sadly, in Gaara's head, Shukaku had also took advantage of this silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**'SOOOOO! Now he's YOUR Gaara? I didn't know that just because you're mid-way through a first date gave you the authority to call your date YOU-' Inner Sakura taunted.**__ 'THIS ISN'T A DATE! Merely two friends on... an outing!' Sakura shouted. __**'OHHH! I GET IT! So how about I make a bet with you?' Inner Sakura chanted. **__'Like what?' Sakura said with a snort. __**'If I can name five things that you and Gaara, oh sorry, YOUR Gaara have in common, you have to take him to your secret spot.' Inner Sakura said, her grin almost as wide as Naruto's. **__After pondering all the things her and Gaara have in common, and not counting five, she agreed. 'But what if you CAN'T name five things in common?' Sakura asked. __**Inner Sakura pondered this, and after a minute of thinking, she finally replied. 'If I can't find five things, then I will leave you alone for an entire week, no matter how tempting it is to come out. I think that's fair enough.' **__Sakura thought about it, then agreed to it. Fine, you have until we finish dinner and dessert. Which I estimate we'll be in about 30 minutes. Go.' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gaara's thoughts_

_**'Hey Gaara!' yelled Shukaku. 'WANNA MAKE A BET?' he chanted. **__'What kind of bet would I make with you?' Gaara asked. __**'If I can find five things similiar between you and that girl-**__Sakura.' Gaara interrupted. __** 'What?' Shukaku asked. **__'She has a name, and it is Sakura.' Gaara said to his inner self. __**'OH REALLY?' Shukaku said, getting an even better plan, grin widening. **__'NO! I'll do that stupid in common thing before I do that!' Gaara said, as he imagined what Shukaku could be thinking. __**'Ok, Ok. Five things.' Shukaku said, obviously bummed about not being able to do the other plan. **__'Fine, you have until we're done with this, which I think will be in 30 minutes. And what do I get if I win?' Gaara asked.__** Shukaku pondered this, and finally found one. He sighed, then began. 'I'll leave you alone for an entire week.'**_

_'DEAL!' Gaara shouted, thinking he could win._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the restuarant..._

Sakura finally put down her menu when the waiter came. Gaara did the same, all the while keeping on eye on the waiter.

"So, what will we be having today?" Kankichi asked. Gaara ordered some Ongiri for an appetizer, then moved on to the main course. Gaara ordered Curry, with a Mochi for dessert. Sakura ordered the Omurice, and a dango for dessert. Once again, Kankichi gave another wink towards to Sakura, this time though, Sakura noticed. Gaara had to literally restrain himself. It had been five minutes since the conversations with themselves, and, as Gaara and Sakura began talking for real, each of their innerselves chanted in their heads.

_**'You two are both involved in politics!'**_ Chanted the two teenagers innerselves, only heard by the individuals. Gaara simply rested his head on his head, while Sakura gave a small smack on her ear, trying to get rid of the annoying inner self. The innerselves laughed in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 minutes..._

Gaara and Sakura had joined again in their conversation, while Telita came and brought their food. Sakura again had a pang of jealousy, but was glad when Gaara didn't look up. Once again, their innerselves began to cheer. _**'You both have short hair!'**_ Sakura and Gaara began to feel uncomfortable. Both of those things were some of the things they hadn't considered. This could turn out badly if it went on...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_15 minutes..._

Gaara and Sakura had been talking about some of their relations in different countries, and laughing about some old times. _**'You both know people in different countries!'**_ This was turning out badly for the two teenagers. If their innerselves found two more things, they were in trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_20 minutes..._

The two teenagers had just finished their main course, and they were starting on dessert. They sat in silence for a while, wondering what else the two could have in common. Just as that thought subsided, their innerselves again chanted their near-reach triumph. But it wasn't like they weren't having trouble, too. It was difficult finding similairites between a Kazekage and a Hokage's apprentince. _**'Your usual outfits both have red in them!'**_ For Sakura, this meant her usual red kimono, and for Gaara, this meant his messy red mop head hair. NOW, they were in deep trouble. Silence filled the booth as they ate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_27 minutes..._

The teenagers thought it would be safe to continue their conversation as they finished their desserts. They waited for the bill, while asking the other questions like 'Your favorite food?' 'Birth month?' Sadly though, this would be their downfall. One simple question would cause total chaos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_29 minutes..._

"So Gaara, what is your favorite birthstone? It doesn't have to be your's, though." Both of the teenagers relaxed, seeing as their inner counterparts had not been seen for quite a while, and they had less then sixty seconds to find one. The inner's scrambled, but, seeing as this question was their last hope, they listened closely. "My favorite stone?" Gaara began. "I'd say it would be...a ruby?" Gaara finished. Sakura's face flushed. Inner Sakura grinned a grin wider than Naruto's, if that was even possible. In Gaara's mind, he knew he was in trouble you could just see it on her face. Shukaku also noticed this. The inner's were very glad at this point, with only twenty seconds left. "Really-y G-G-Gaara? M-M-M-e t-too." Sakura said, her defeat showing on her face. 10 seconds remained. _**'You...**_ 8 seconds. _**both like...**_ 5 seconds. _**RUBIES!' screamed their innerselves, doing Naruto's In-Your-Face Dance.**_ 1 second left. 1 SECOND, one mere second, had been the chance between freedom, and total chaos...

_**Please review. Don't forget to check out the definitions! Later for now!**_


	5. Short Chapter

Last time: _**'You...**_ 8 seconds. _**both like...**_ 5 seconds. _**RUBIES!' screamed their innerselves, doing Naruto's In-Your-Face Dance.**_ 1 second left. 1 SECOND, one mere second, had been the chance between freedom, and total chaos...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Put THAT Back Together**_

The two teenagers merely sat there for the longest of time. The waitress 'Telita' finally arrived, and as she saw the look on their faces, she just sat the bill down on the table and left them, letting them continue whatever they were doing. Gaara finally and silently walked up to the cashier, Sakura right behind him. Sakura began to look around her purse, and just as she pulled her wallet out, Gaara broke the silence.

- -

"It's okay, Sakura. I'll get it this time." Gaara said, pulling out his own wallet, and pushing Sakura's hand down. She gave a small blush, hoping the Kazekage didn't notice. Sakura didn't want to offend him, so she merely gave him a warm smile, and put her wallet in her purse. Unfortunately, Gaara had seen it. He merely pushed it away, and left the restuarant with Sakura at his side.

- -

Gaara thought it would be kind to pay for the meal, and seeing as the small pink-haired medic-nin had already pulled out her wallet, he pushed her hand down. He couldn't help but notice the small blush on her face when he touched her hand. He was happy when she smiled at him. He left the restuarant calmly, the fragile girl following him with every step.

"Hey Gaara?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I show you my favorite spot?" she asked, the smallest blush on her face, making her face seem to glow in the moonlight. Gaara looked down at the girl, who was smiling like a schoolgirl, he smiled, but then took it back immediately, turning to the path in front of him. He nodded, and Sakura grabbed his hand, laughing, while dragging him to a secluded spot.

Gaara had been listening to the small girl. He looked down at her, happy to see the smile on her face. He felt happy on the inside, and couldn't help but smile, but, as he saw what he did, he immediately took it back, and nodded, keeping his cool face. The medic took his hand, dragging him down a couple alleys, and toward the mountainside. Gaara couldn't help but blush. It was the biggest blush he had ever felt on his face. But then again, he hadn't had too many blushes on his face before, well, actually, he had NEVER actually blushed before.

Sakura and Gaara had been walking for nearly 25 minutes, but where did Sakura take him? We'll find out next time.


	6. Do you remember?

Last time: The medic took his hand, dragging him down a couple alleys, and toward the mountainside. Gaara couldn't help but blush. It was the biggest blush he had ever felt on his face. But then again, he hadn't had too many blushes on his face before, well, actually, he had NEVER actually blushed before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Put THAT Back Together**_

Sakura panted. She was tired from dragging Gaara everywhere around Konoha. Gaara, too, was a bit tired. He merely leaned over a bit, and took a deep breath. If they were ambushed right now, they were basically hopeless.

"Come on slowpoke! It's just a bit farther!" Sakura said teasingly, after which she ran giggling down a narrow alleyway and up a flight of stairs.

"When I catch up to you, you better run!" Gaara said, a small laugh from his mouth, and a smile trying to escape. He didn't fight it, though. It was too dark for her to see it, and besides, Sakura was way ahead of him. He finally caught up with her, and, just as he was about to chew her out, he saw that she was staring at something.

"Um, Sakura? What are you staring at?" Gaara asked, thouroghly confused. Sakura never even blinked. She just pointed her small skinny finger at the night sky. Gaara was astounded. He had been looking at the night sky for as long as he could remember. It had been since he was nearly three, but the night sky had never been this amazing.

"...Wow." he finally managed to say.

"Yeah, wow." Sakura replied. The wind had picked up a rhythmic pace. It was soothing, and was good enough to dance to. Gaara and Sakura had been sitting at the ledge, before Sakura stood up. Gaara looked up at her, only to see a hand in his face. He reached up and grabbed it, patted off some of the dirt of his clothes, and looked back at Sakura. She had been staring at him. It made him feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face, Sakura?" he asked, trying to break her stare.

"No, it's just that, this seems so familiar." Sakura said, looking up at the sky.

"You know, your right." Gaara said, doing the same as Sakura. They began walking around the rooftop, a comfortable silence filling them.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura had been at a party for Tenten that night. She had asked out Sasuke for the billionth time, being turned down again. She had gone up to the roof to be alone and cry. She layed down, in a pose similiar to Shikamaru's. The sky that night was just too amazing to pass up._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone else was here." said a barely recognizable voice. Sakura turned to see who it was, only to be met with the shoes of a young boy, about her age. She looked up, and immediately noticed the blood red hair and the infamous yellow gourd. The clash of two emerald eyes were amazing in the moonlight._

_"I'm sorry Gaara. I'll just leave now." said the medic-in-training, standing up._

_"No, it's fine." he said, sitting down next to her. Sakura sat down next to him. They had become friends over the past few weeks, after the war between Konoha and Suna. The countries realized it wasn't either of their faults and that their alliance should be stronger and that they should be in war against the sound nin, and the Akatsuki. But that was then, and this is now. They sat like that, just staring at the stars, for several minutes. Gaara finally said something to break the silence that filled the air._

_"Why were you crying?" Gaara asked, still staring at the sky._

_Sakura sighed before answering. "Sasuke...turned me down again." she said._

_"Why do you like him so much Sakura? I may be new to feelings, but if he was your friend, wouldn't he acknowledge you? Or praise you when you did something right?" Gaara said, turning his head to the girl._

_"I don't know Gaara. I think I might not like him like I think I do. But Gaara, thank you. For everything." Sakura said, before leaving the roof. That night, she went to find Sasuke. That's also the night that he left the Konoha for the Sound village. She never got to tell him that. Since that day she and Gaara had been much closer, and she had had a crush on Gaara._

_**End Flashback**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears swelled in Sakura's eyes. She fell, but luckily, something, or more correctly, SOMEONE caught her. She felt warm, for the first time in a long time.


	7. OH NO!

_Last time: Tears swelled in Sakura's eyes. She fell, but luckily, something, or more correctly, SOMEONE caught her. She felt warm, for the first time in a long time._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat and sobbed for the longest time. Or so it seemed. When she finally snapped back into reality, she was on the rooftop again, crying into Gaara's shirt.

_"Huh? Oh, (sniffle) I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to drag you into this. I'll just leave now." _Sakura said, standing up. **OOF!!!** Gaara had tugged on Sakura's hand, to get her to stay. Unfortunately, he had forgot his own strength. Sakura couldn't stop either, not analyzing the situation fast enough. It ended up in a awkward position, him and her. (It's not perverted.) Gaara had thrown his arms open when he realized Sakura was going to fall. His sand hadn't moved. Not even a twitch. It was odd, but Gaara had to get himself out of this position. Sakura had put her hands together and had her fingers touching her neck, while her arms were glued together in front of her chest. So now, it looked like Gaara was hugging Sakura, and Sakura thouroughly enjoying it. Sakura had accidently banged her nose against one of Gaara's buttons, and had started lightly crying. Gaara took notice, gave a softer expression, and subtly hugged Sakura a bit tighter.

"Sakura, if Sasuke ever comes back, I don't know who will, me, Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, Itachi, or anyone else in my village or yours, but Sasuke will pay for your pain." Gaara whispered, looking deep into her eyes. "I promise you, I will..." at this exact moment, Sakura had given Gaara a look like a helpless infant, and made him silent by hugging him. Gaara gave his softest expression, which no one was allowed to see. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and consoled her.

_**Much, much, MUCH later...**_

_"GAARA! YOU CAN'T BE LATE! WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE ALREADY?"_ Temari yelled. _"Please stop yelling, Temari." _said Gaara, using his sand to teleport.

_"I wouldn't have to if you would hurry sometimes." _Temari said, turning her back to her younger brother. She smiled, as did Gaara. This was their way of teasing. And today was the day. Today was Gaara's day. And no one could take that from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tonight's the night...**_

Gaara arrived at the door promptly, his older brother fixing his tie. Gaara was to open the door for the three of them. This was Gaara's crossing. He was to open the door. The light shone brightly, so much, that for a second, it was blinding. He looked around the room after his brother and sister had left with their dates. Looking across the room, he saw the bright pink evening gown he knew belonged to her. He walked to Sakura, and she convinced him to dance. They danced to slow and fast, with all of their friends. Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Gai, and Kankuro all did the Soulja Boy. Hinata kept blushing, Iruka and Kakashi talked until Jiraiya showed up, accompanied by Tsunade, and all was joyous. Sakura and Gaara had gone to the balcony to watch the moon and stars. As the prom was ending, Neji and Hinata used their byakugan, while all the others peeked around the rose arch that Sakura and Gaara had walked through just seconds before. For a while, all they talked of was nature. Suddenly, the wind picked up. Sakura shivered. Gaara gave her his jacket, which made her blush.

_"Sakura..."_ Gaara started. So did the rain. Gaara and Sakura looked deeply into each other's eyes. Millimeters apart were their lips.

"OH...NO...!!!" was heard from behind the wall. When the rain started, the floor had gotten slippery. Naruto, being a clutz, tripped. Down came a crush of teenagers, teachers, and other ninjas. It was a picture-perfect moment. But then again, when you're with the person you cherish more than anything,

_**Every moment is picture perfect.**_


End file.
